DEUS
DEUS is een Belgische rock- en indieband afkomstig uit Antwerpen. De groep werd opgericht in 1989, kende sindsdien vele bezettingswisselingen en bestaat anno 2007 uit Tom Barman (zang en gitaar), Klaas Janzoons (toetsen en viool), Stephane Misseghers (drums), Alan Gevaert (basgitaar) en Mauro Pawlowski (gitaar). De groepsnaam is afkomstig uit het Latijn (deus betekent God), en wordt consequent met een kleine letter d, en hoofdletters E, U en S gespeld. De groepsnaam verwijst bovendien ook naar de song Deus van The Sugarcubes. Biografie In 1989 begon dEUS als coverband, maar ontwikkelde al snel een eigen stijl, die gekenmerkt wordt door een ogenschijnlijk chaotische en avant-gardistische inslag. Toch blijven ook duidelijk invloeden hoorbaar uit de folk, jazz en blues. Hun eerste optreden vond plaats op 20 november 1989. Na de ep Zea kwam in 1994 het debuutalbum van de band uit: Worst Case Scenario. De singles Suds & Soda, Via en Hotellounge (be the death of me) worden direct uitgeroepen tot klassiekers. De band wekt aldus hoge verwachtingen, maar brengt dan het tegendraadse My Sister Is My Clock uit, dat niet als album beschouwd kan worden; het bevat slechts 1 track van 30 minuten, een collage van korte en minder korte liedjes, gesprekken (in het Engels, Spaans en in het Oekraïens) en geluiden. De albums In A Bar, Under The Sea (1996) en The Ideal Crash (1999) worden beter ontvangen en brengen dEUS, ook internationaal, onder de aandacht van een, voornamelijk, alternatief publiek. Uit In a Bar Under the Sea bracht men de singles Fell Off The Floor, Man, Theme From Turnpike, Roses en Little Arithmetics op de markt. De groep verloor echter enkele leden. Stef Kamil Carlens stapte in september 1996 op om zich weer meer op zijn eigen groep, Zita Swoon, te kunnen richten. Ook Rudy Trouvé was toen al uit de band gestapt samen met drummer Jona Van den Broeck wegens tijdsgebrek. Ze werden respectievelijk vervangen door Danny Mommens en Craig Ward. The Ideal Crash had singlenoteringen met The Ideal Crash, Sister Dew en Instant Street. In de tournee rond The Ideal Crash kwam Tim Vanhamel (ex-Evil superstars) de groep versterken. Toen al liet Craig Ward weten dat hij het moeilijk had met het hevige en langdurig toeren. Na de Ideal Crash tour bleef het een tijdje stil rond dEUS. Barman houdt zich bezig met de dance-act Magnus en de regie van een film: Any Way the Wind Blows, die in 2003 uitkwam en waarin drie dEUS-liedjes opduiken als ringtones. Dit betekent echter niet het einde van dEUS. De groep brengt in 2001 de single Nothing Really Ends uit die als bonustrack op hun compilatie-cd No More Loud Music (2001) verschijnt. In 2003 brengen ze de single If You Don't Get What You Want uit. In oktober 2004 verlaten Craig Ward en Danny Mommens de band. Een nieuwe bezetting wordt samengesteld, met als nieuwe leden drummer Stéphane Misseghers (ex-Soulwax), bassist Alan Gevaert (vroeger actief bij Arno) en zanger/gitarist Mauro Pawlowski. In 2005 verschijnt er een nieuw album, Pocket Revolution en is er weer een internationale tournee. Van deze plaat zijn vier nummers als single uitgebracht: 7 days, 7 weeks, The Real Sugar, What We Talk About(When We Talk About Love) en Bad Timing In België kwam op 18 april 2008 Vantage Point uit. In andere landen was de release op 21 april 2008. Het daaropvolgende album wordt aangekondigd voor 2011. In december 2010 is bekend geraakt dat het nieuwe album "Keep You Close" zal heten en uit zal komen in april 2011, dit zei Barman in een interview met Radio 1. Onderscheidingen * De groep had een regelmatige afspraak bij de ZAMU Awards met onder andere beste groep in 1994, 1996 en 2005 en beste live-act in 2006 en 2007 naast awards voor bandleden en albums. * Bij de nieuwe Music Industry Awards won DEUS over 2008 de MIA's voor beste rock/alternative groep en beste album. * DEUS won in 2010 de Influence Award van Cutting Edge. Een jaar eerder won het al een Cutting Edge Award in de categorie 'CD Nationaal' met 'Vantage Point'. Trivia * De groepsnaam was oorspronkelijk "Dejus", maar van die fonetische spelling werd snel afgestapt. * De hoes van de cd The Ideal Crash prijkte in de kamer van Suske in het Suske & Wiske-album De Europummel. * Bart De Pauw draagt als pyjama in 'Het Geslacht De Pauw' een t-shirt van dEUS met daarop 'My Sister = My Clock'. Externe links * Officiële dEUS-website * Myspace Categorie:Belgische rockband Categorie:DEUS